headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers 199
rez | inkers = Dan Green | cover artists = George P rez | cover inker = Terry Austin | colorists = Ben Sean | letterers = John Costanza | ass. editors = Bob Budiansky Comics.org; The Avengers #199; The entry for this issue at the Grand Comics Database credits Bob Budiansky as assistant editor. However, he is not actually credited in the issue itself. | editors = Jim Salicrup | group editor = | previous = ''Avengers'' #198 | next = ''Avengers'' #200 }} "Last Stand on Long Island" is the story title to issue #199 of ''The Avengers'', Volume 1, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by David Michelinie with artwork by George P rez and Dan Green. It was colored by Ben Sean with lettering by John Costanza. The story was edited by Jim Salicrup. This issue shipped with a September, 1980 cover date and carries a cover price of 50 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Avengers :* Beast, Hank McCoy :* Captain America, Steve Rogers :* Hawkeye, Clint Barton :* Iron Man, Tony Stark :* Vision :* Wasp, Janet van Dyne :* Wonder Man, Simon Williams :* Yellowjacket, Hank Pym * Carol Danvers * Donald Blake * Jocasta * Nick Fury * Wanda Maximoff * Earl Cowan * Cross Technological Enterprises security guard * Deputy Dopey * Edwin Jarvis * Avengers * S.H.I.E.L.D. * United States Coast Guard * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion * Long Island :* Burger Trough :* Cross Technological Enterprises :* Long Island Sound * Captain America's shield * Hawkeye's bow :* Armor piercing arrow :* Concussion arrow :* Smoke arrow * Iron Man armor MK V * Red Ronin armor * Robots :* Synthezoid * Wonder Man's jet-pack * Avengers Quinjet * S.H.I.E.L.D. Behemoth * Sky-sled * Armored flight :* Iron Man * Density control :* Vision * Energy projection :* Jocasta :* Iron Man :* Yellowjacket * Flight :* Yellowjacket * Superhuman durability :* Wonder Man Notes & Trivia * "Last Stand on Long Island" redirects to this page. * The tagline for this issue is, "The Madness Within Red Ronin!". * Editor-in-Chief Jim Shooter is credited as the Supreme Intelligence in this issue. The Supreme Intelligence is actually a living hive-mind entity and the ruler of the alien race known as the Kree. * The storyline from this issue is continued from ''The Avengers'' #198 and continues in ''The Avengers'' #200. * The S.H.I.E.L.D. Behemoth previously attempted to stop Red Ronin by using its electrical systems to generate a feedback charge. The Avengers, Volume 1 #198; August, 1980; "Better Red Than Ronin!"; Illustrated as a one-panel flashback in this issue. * The Scarlet Witch appears in this issue in civilian attire only. She is normally a member of the Avengers, but has been on a leave of absence. Wanda Maximoff took a leave of absence in The Avengers, Volume 1 #192; February, 1980; "Steel City Nightmare!" Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:Avengers Vol 1 Category:1980/Comic issues Category:September, 1980/Comic issues